Twin Girls
by Neko no Yvee
Summary: Attention, Mpreg, Yaoi et autres joyeuseté du genre. Pour résumé : Deux jumelles entre dans sa vie, pourquoi, comment et surtout : MAIS AVEC QUI AVAIT-IL EU DES JUMELLES ? Pauvre Snape, il n'était pas sorti l'auberge.
1. Prologue

Et oui, je suis toujours en vie, même si ça fait foutrement longtemps que je suis absente… mais bon, pour me faire pardonner ^^, je vous présente une nouvelle histoire mais cette fois sur Harry Potter ! J'espère que vous aller appréciez celle-ci autant que les autres. Je vous préviens tout de suite, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires qui tournent autour de personnages inventés, allez voir ailleurs, cette fic n'est pas pour vous !

P.S. : Je tiens à dire que je préfère utiliser certain nom en anglais donc ne vous étonnez pas d'en voir !

* * *

 **Prologue**

1988

Il regarda autour de lui, il était nerveux, mais il voulait absolument que ses filles soient en sécurité. Il se tourna vers elles pour les regarder dormir, loin de tout souci. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Il était décidé, dès l'aube, ses petites princesses allaient être en sécurité. Cependant, il allait devoir disparaître et si possible, éviter les aurors. Surtout l'ordre, puisque tout le monde le croyait coupable d'un meurtre qu'il n'aurait jamais pu commettre, comment pourrait-il avoir ne serait-ce que penser tuer son meilleur ami, James Potter et sa femme, Lily. Il aurait bien voulu prendre en chasse ce traître, mais à l'époque deux petits bébés d'à peine un an l'attendaient chez lui. D'ailleurs, il avait dû se réfugier dans le monde moldu avec ses trésors pour avoir moins de chance d'être retrouvé et aussi pour pouvoir s'occuper d'elles. Aujourd'hui, elles avaient huit ans, son filleul aussi s'il se souvenait bien, il savait que la plus fragile des deux allait pleurer, mais elle était forte et courageuse. Par contre, il savait que l'aînée, elles étaient peut-être jumelles, mais elles avaient trois heures d'écart, se sentirait trahi qu'il soit parti ainsi et de les laisser à un inconnu. Il ne voulait pas les quitter, mais l'ordre avait fini par le retracer et il ne voulait pas voir ses filles dans une famille adoptive qui n'allait pas les comprendre. Il les borda doucement et commença à préparer leurs effets, il eut un sourire en voyant que sa petite dernière avait conservé un album photo et se dit qu'elle finirait très certainement à Gryffindor.

Il finit de préparer les bagages et se tourna vers ses deux petites puis regarda dehors, s'il voulait que tout fonctionne comme prévu, il allait devoir les réveiller et partir maintenant, puisque l'une des jumelles était sensible au soleil. Il passait une main dans les cheveux blancs de celle-ci et l'autre sur la tête noire. Il les réveilla doucement en souriant, même s'il savait qu'ils allaient devoir se séparer. Il les vit ouvrir doucement les yeux, il ricana en entendant sa petite albinos lui demander cinq minutes de plus, or il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'on le retrouve et il savait que le ministre allait vouloir mettre ses filles dans une famille qui faisait partie de ses partisans pour les avoir à l'œil. Non, il ne voulait pas de ça, alors il allait les confier à leur autre père, qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant. Il prit donc les valises et colla ses filles contre lui pour transplaner. Il regarda le manoir devant lui et se dit, que c'était la bonne décision pour elles. Alors, il se pencha pour être à la hauteur de ses filles et leur expliqua doucement pourquoi ils étaient ici.

\- Papa, pourquoi est-ce que des méchants messieurs veulent que tu sois en prison, demanda la petite aux cheveux blancs.

\- Parce qu'ils croient que j'aie fait quelque chose de mal, mais ce n'est pas moi Evelaska, c'est quelqu'un d'autre que je me suis juré de retrouver et de faire payer, dit-il.

\- Tu vas revenir papa, demanda l'autre. Hein, tu promets que tu vas revenir.

\- Je te promets de revenir Lily, dit-il. Je ne sais pas quand, mais je vais revenir ça, je vous le promets. Vous devez me promettre de rester sages toutes les deux.

Il eut un sourire triste en les voyant hocher la tête, les larmes aux yeux, l'une refusant de pleurer et l'autre dont les sanglots étaient déjà présents. Il leur fit un dernier câlin et les embrassa sur le front, avant de cogner à la porte et de se cacher sur le côté pour surveiller ses filles.

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue, je sais que c'est un peu flou, mais ça va venir. Sachez aussi que le chapitre un est déjà en cours d'écriture alors vous allez l'avoir rapidement. Vous avez certainement réussis à savoir que le fameux papa des deux petites, était Sirius, si vous ne le saviez pas, eh bien maintenant vous le savez ! Sur ce, à la prochaine !


	2. the Beginning

Et voilà pour la suite, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Sinon, bah aller vous faire voir, moi je poste pour ceux qui aiment et aussi parce que j'ai l'intention de me donner à fond et de la terminer. D'ailleurs, elle devrait faire une dizaine de chapitres. Je travaille déjà sur le chapitre 2, sauf que je risque de prendre plus d'une semaine avant de le poster, puisque je suis les évènements de la série, j'ai vu tous les films certes, mais j'ai quand même lu quatre livres. J'attends pouvoir me procurer la suite pour continuer de les lire.

P.S. : Je tiens à dire que je préfère utiliser certain nom en anglais donc ne vous étonnez pas d'en voir !

* * *

 **Chapitre #1 : the Beginning**

1988

Lorsque Severus ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de voir deux jeunes filles qui le regardaient. Il les observa de haut en bas en commençant par celle aux cheveux noirs, elle se tenait devant l'autre et elle avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose de lui. Il fut choqué de constater qu'elle avait des yeux argent, qui lui rappelaient fortement les Black et avec raison. Il posa alors les yeux sur la deuxième qui ressemblait traits pour traits à l'autre, si on exceptait qu'elle ait des cheveux blancs comme neige et un regard légèrement violacé dans lequel il pouvait percevoir de la peur, de la tristesse et aussi, de l'espoir. Il laissa entrer les petites avec les effets alors que le soleil pointait le bout de son nez. Une fois à l'intérieur, il les amena à la cuisine, il ne pouvait quand même pas les abandonner dehors à cette heure.

\- Qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-il ?

\- C'est à toi de te présenter d'abord, nous, on ne parle pas aux étrangers, dit celle aux cheveux noirs.

Il haussa un sourcil, mais consentit tout de même à se présenter, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, elle écoutait ses parents, il voyait là qu'elles avaient eu une bonne éducation.

\- Je suis Severus Snape et vous ?

\- Moi, c'est Evelaska Lyra Snape, dit celle aux cheveux blancs avec un peu d'enthousiasme.

\- Laska, c'est à lui de nous le demander, pas à toi de prendre les devants, dit la petite aux cheveux noirs, dont le nom lui échappait.

Il se figea, médusé, il dirigea son regard vers l'autre petite demoiselle, elle devait aussi porter son nom, puisqu'elles étaient similaires. Alors, comment pouvaient-elles porter son nom alors qu'il ne les avait vues et qu'il n'avait aucun enfant. À moins qu'il y ait une explication à laquelle il n'avait pas songé, il fronça les sourcils, peut-être que lui, il pourrait répondre à ses questions. Il fut cependant interrompu dans ses pensées. Il remarqua un rouleau de parchemin qui flottait au dessus des valises des petites, il fronça les sourcils et s'en empara pour le lire. Il s'agissait peut-être d'un message pour elles ou encore une lettre qui lui indiquerait qui était leur parents, parce qu'il n'avait pas dans d'enfant et qu'il était homosexuel. Même si ce n'était pas une raison valable puisque les hommes aussi pouvaient enfanter. Il déroula le papier et commença la lecture.

 _Cher Severus,_

 _Je sais que tu ne t'attendais pas du tout à recevoir une lettre, surtout devant nos filles. Oui, tu as bien lu, les deux jumelles, que tu as sous les yeux, sont nos filles. Je suis certain que Laska c'est déjà présenté et que Lily l'a grondé. Ne lui en veux pas, je leur ai dit qui tu étais pour elles, leur père et je t'ai aussi décrit pour qu'elles aient l'impression de t'avoir toujours connu._

 _Alors, je vais aussi te les décrire pour que tu aies cette impression toi aussi et j'aimerais que tu les gardes._

 _Commençons par Evelaska, puisque je suis certain qu'elle a déjà dit son nom complet. D'abord, tu dois savoir qu'elle est albinos, c'est une maladie moldu qui empêche toute coloration dans les cheveux, les yeux, les poils et la peau d'apparaître. Maintenant, j'espère que tu comprends un peu mieux pourquoi elle a les cheveux blancs et les yeux teinté de rouge. Par ce fait, elle est aussi très sensible à la lumière, plus particulièrement celle du soleil. Tu vas vite remarquer qu'elle est timide, même si je doute fort que ce soit le cas avec toi._

 _Ensuite, Lily Vela Snape. Premièrement, sache que c'est la première née et qu'elle a trois heures d'avance. Je sais que tu tenais beaucoup à Lily Evans, donc je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Tu vas remarquer qu'elle tient énormément à sa sœur. Prend bien notes, lorsqu'elles font une bêtise, c'est elle le cerveau de l'affaire, même si Laska la défend._

 _D'ailleurs, parlant de bêtise, toutes les deux adorent faire les quatre cent coups. Généralement, cela se limite aux vêtements qui changent de couleurs ou encore de petites blagues qui font rire. Sauf bien sûr si elles n'aiment pas quelqu'un, là tu vas le comprendre tout de suite. Si tu viens à rencontrer quelqu'un de nouveau, tu peux te fier sur la timidité de Laska, si elle s'éloigne, elles vont faire un coup pendable, tandis que si elle reste simplement derrière sa sœur, c'est que tout va bien._

 _Il serait dommage que j'en dise plus et que je ne te laisse pas le plaisir de les connaître, j'aurais tellement à dire sur elles. Je ne te dirais pas qui je suis, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir puisque je dois déjà être bien loin. Tu dois sûrement te dire que j'ai abandonné mes filles, mais sache qu'il en est autrement, je te les confie temporairement, j'ai l'intention de revenir, puisque je l'ai promis à Lily. À ce moment-là, si tu ne veux réellement plus rien savoir de nous, il en sera fait, selon ce souhait, cependant, je voudrais que tu prennes soin d'elles jusqu'à ce que je revienne._

 _Quelqu'un qui t'aime._

Il eut à peine le temps de finir de lire la lettre qui lui était destinée, qu'il vit Lucius débarquer dans sa cuisine, accompagné par son fils, qui était aussi son filleul, Draco Malfoy. Il n'eut donc pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à ce que voulait signifier les mots au bas de la missive. L'homme aux cheveux noirs soupira, avec l'arriver des jumelles, il avait complètement oublié que son ami venait lui rendre visite avec son fils. Il regarda le blond aux cheveux longs et il vit qu'il regardait les filles avec un sourcil haussé.

\- Selon la lettre que j'ai entre les mains, elles sont mes filles, commença Severus. Cependant, je ne connais pas l'identité de leur mère.

\- On n'en a pas, coupa l'albinos en bonne et honnête Gryffindor. On a un autre papa qui nous a promis de revenir.

\- Laska, on ne les connaît pas, intervint Lily. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance !

Lucius s'approcha des filles, son garçon sur les talons. Le voyant approcher, la petite aux cheveux noirs se plaça devant sa sœur pour la protéger, envoyant un regard noir aux deux blonds. Lorsqu'il vit la réaction de Lily, le grand blond eu un sourire et se tourna vers le propriétaire des lieux.

\- Aucun doute Severus, celle-ci est bien ta fille, dit-il. Si tu veux plus de sûreté, je te conseille de lancer un sort pour savoir si elles sont réellement tes filles, même pour être honnête, la petite te ressemble beaucoup.

\- Elles sont jumelles Lucius et l'autre est albinos, dit le professeur de potion.

\- Albinos, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ?

\- Une maladie moldu qui rend la rend sensible à la lumière, encore plus celle du soleil et qui empêche toute coloration dans les cheveux, la peau et le poil. Enfin, c'est ce que dit la lettre.

Severus suivit la recommandation de son invité et lança le sort, il n'eut aucune surprise de voir que les filles étaient belle et bien ses enfants. Or, il ne savait pas plus qui était l'autre père puisque l'albinos avait affirmé ne pas avoir une femme comme maman. Il savait qu'il y avait une seule possibilité, mais il ne souvenait de rien de la nuit qu'il avait passée dans les bras d'un inconnu, pas si inconnu que cela lorsqu'il prit en compte la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. L'autre le connaissait et ça, il le savait. Il regarda les filles, le simple fait que le sort ait confirmé qu'il s'agissait là de ses filles le poussa à les garder avec lui. Il ne pouvait quand même pas mettre dehors la chair de chair, son sang coulait dans leurs veines et sachant cela, il ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Même lorsque l'autre allait revenir, il s'assurerait de rester dans leurs vies. Elles venaient juste d'apparaître dans la sienne et pourtant, il sentait au fond de lui, qu'il les aimait déjà énormément.

\- Lily, Laska, commença Severus, un peu hésitant sans pour autant le montrer. Vous allez rester avec moi et maintenant, nous allons apprendre à nous connaître et vous pouvez m'appeler père si vous voulez.

Il passa le reste de la journée avec ses invités et ses filles, qui devinrent amis avec Draco dans au courant l'après-midi. Il leur donna une chambre et les aida à ranger leurs effets, il tomba sur un album qui lui fut pris doucement des mains par l'albinos. Il la vit le serrer contre elle et courir jusqu'à son lit pour le poser sous son oreiller. Il se dit qu'il allait devoir attendre avant de pouvoir voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 1. Pour ceux qui ont des questions, sachez que vous allez avoir des réponses dans les prochains chapitres. Je parle bien sûr de MisaoO-Chan dont les questions me font plaisir à lire. D'ailleurs, je remercie ceux qui m'ont offert un reviews, c'est vraiment très apprécié, ainsi que ceux qui ont décidé de suivre Twin Girls, j'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentent. Sur ce, à la prochaine !


	3. BONUS

Je m'excuse pour la longue (Conscience : et surtout pénible /Moi : toi tu te tais et tu n'en rajoute pas) attente, donc voici un chapitre bonus que je n'aurais normalement jamais posté. Il s'agit en fait d'une journée parmi tant d'autre pour décrire à quoi ressemble le petit quotidien de la famille Snape. (Conscience : ça ressemble à Snake…/Moi : comme je le disais, ferme-là) Bien sûr, ceci n'est que pour vous faire patienter en attendant la suite, qui ne devrait plus tarder d'ailleurs ^^ !

* * *

 **BONUS**

Il poussa un soupire, comment n'avait-il pas vu cette situation arriver. Il passa doucement un linge humide sur le front de sa fille alité et fiévreuse, il avait pourtant remarqué qu'elle semblait plus pâle qu'habituellement. Il entendit alors un bruit provenant de l'entrée et poussa un juron, se demandant pourquoi Lucius venait toujours le voir dans un moment où il n'en avait pas besoin. Il n'eut cependant guère le temps de se redresser, qu'il entendit des pas précipités pour aller ouvrir.

\- Père est dans ma chambre avec Laska, elle fait de la forte fièvre, dit Lily.

Il voulut sortir pour accueillir ses invités pas autant désiré qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il fut retenu par une petite main qui s'était accroché à un ses vêtements. Il se retourna en souriant très légèrement et caressa les cheveux blancs de sa fille. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la voir si souvent aux prises avec de forte température lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois sur le pas de porte. Il n'eut pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que son ami était entré dans la chambre.

\- Elle est donc encore malade, je croyais que tes potions étaient pourtant très efficaces, dit le lord Malfoy.

\- Quoique je fasse, elle tombe toujours malade, Lucius et je te prierais d'arrêter de faire comme si tu ne t'en faisais pas pour elle. Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait heureuse de voir son tonton Lu, dit le père en foudroyant du regard le blond à ses côtés.

Ledit tonton Lu s'approcha et observa la petite qui avait ouvert les yeux pour regarder autour d'elle. Il vit Lily s'avancer suivi de son fils vers le chevet de l'albinos et il se dit que Severus avait une chance inouïe de découvrir lui aussi les joies de la paternité, même s'il avait manqué huit ans il réussissait tout de même se rattraper en assistant à d'autre moment important de leur vie. Par exemple, leur entré à Hogwarts lorsqu'elles allaient être en âge d'y aller. De plus, il allait même pouvoir être avec elle chaque jour ou presque. Certes, il devait lui confier ses filles lorsqu'il allait enseigner, mais il ne se privait jamais de venir les voir et il conversait régulièrement avec elles. Lucius eut un sourire fier, se disant qu'ils aillaient, lui et sa femme, encore avoir l'honneur de recevoir les deux jeunes demoiselles dans son manoir pour la durer de la période scolaire. De plus, elles allaient aussi recevoir les mêmes cours que son fils.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour, son fils, Draco faisait consciencieusement boire la potion contre la fièvre à Evelaska tandis que Lily soutenait sa sœur, affirmant qu'ils étaient assez grands pour savoir s'occuper d'elle et qu'il pouvait retourner à la préparation de ses cours. Il laissa clairement son sourire fier et hautain prendre place sur son visage, même si Lily n'était pas sa fille, elle était une vraie Slytherin fière et indépendante.

\- Lily, Draco soyer raisonnable, un adulte doit s'enquérir de sa santé si vous ne voulez pas que son état empire, dit Severus.

\- Je vais devenir un grand médecin et je vais être capable de la soigner, tu vas voir Père, dit Lily cinglante.

\- Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi, les autres sa passe encore, mais avec moi, cela ne fonctionne pas jeune fille.

Severus reteint un soupire, il adorait ses filles, mais dès Evelaska tombait malade, il devait se battre avec Lily pour s'enquérir de son état. C'était bien pire lorsque Draco participait, puisqu'il avait reçu une éducation digne de son rang depuis sa tendre enfance. Heureusement qu'il avait sa petite Eve, certes il savait qu'elle allait finir à Gryffindor, mais qu'importe. Elle était toujours là pour calmer le jeu.

\- Je vais mieux Lily, dit la malade d'une faible voix.

Ce qui eut le mérite d'apaiser les deux enfants à son chevet. Severus passa de nouveau une main dans ses cheveux et constata du même coup que sa fièvre avait quelque peu diminué, pas suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse sortir du lit, mais assez pour qu'elle mange quelque chose de solide par elle-même sans devoir dormir. Il eut un mince sourire fier, elle était courageuse. Il sortit de la chambre en entrainant Lucius avec lui. Il devait lui parler de quelque chose qu'il avait remarqué et voulait savoir si son ami l'avait vu lui aussi.

Il entra donc dans son laboratoire, il était sûr de ne pas voir Lily ou Draco puisqu'il leur avait interdit l'accès suite à un fâcheux accident. Il se tourna vers Lucius et le regarda sérieusement.

\- Lucius, as-tu remarqué qu'elle était toujours fiévreuse les lendemains de pleine lune, demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

\- Narcissa m'en a déjà fait la remarque l'année dernière, cependant je n'ai jamais pu constater un lien avec les loups-garous.

\- Je te parle d'autre chose, il y a des moments où elle prévoit ce qui va arriver. Lorsque je lui demande comment elle savait que cela allait arriver, elle me répond toujours la même chose…

\- J'ai eu une drôle d'impression, le coupa Lucius en écarquillant les yeux.

Severus hocha la tête en soupirant. Il sentait les ennuis arriver à grands pas, tout en se demandant si Evelaska n'avait pas des dons pour la voyance.

\- Si elle arrive vraiment à voir l'avenir, elle sera certainement meilleure que cette folle qui enseigne en ce moment, dit Severus.

* * *

Je sais, ce n'est pas très long, mais au moins, ça le mérite d'être un bonus qui n'était pas réellement prévu. J'en avais juste marre de vous faire patienter parce que je n'arrive pas à mettre en place un moment important de l'histoire. Ne prenez pas la peine de poser des questions pour Evelaska, je n'y répondrai pas. Vous allez simplement le savoir. D'ailleurs, je crois que vous avez remarqué la mise en place des caractères de manière définitive, ce qui peut répondre à certaine question sans même le prochain chapitre !


End file.
